Sonnenlande
by Xanthania
Summary: Éomer im Krieg und eine verlorene Frau aus den fernen Landen. Sonnenlanden. Pairing: Éomer/OC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Diese Geschichte ist vor über sieben Jahren fragmentarisch entstanden. Ich habe sie nun zusammengesetzt und zu Ende geschrieben und möchte sie euch nicht vorenthalten. Vielleicht hat ja doch noch jemand Lust, sie zu lesen.

Ich mache euch nichts vor: Es ist eine Liebesgeschichte um Éomer und eine Mary Sue aus Harad. Die Handlung scheint immer noch hier und da sprunghaft und nicht stringent. Entschuldigung!

Die (Neben-) Handlungen sind an die Filme angelehnt. Außerdem habe ich mich bei der Ardapedia bezüglich Namen, Übersetzungen und Begriffen bedient.

Das Universum gehört J.R.R. Tolkien, die Geschichte mir.

Please R&R und *love* an alle LotR-Fans und Éomer-Fangirls da draußen.

 **Sonnenlande.**

Schnell wie ein Schatten bahnte sich ein Paar nackter Füße seinen Weg durch das trostlose Waldstück der Westemnet in Rohan. Es dämmerte bereits und die Luft kühlte sich Minute um Minute weiter ab.

Kahl waren die Bäume und Sträucher und bezeugten den harten Winter, den die Bewohner der Mark nun fast hinter sich gebracht hatten. Doch dieser Landstrich war dünn besiedelt und auch seine Vegetation spärlich zerstreut.

Dieser Umstand machte es der dunklen, barfüßigen Gestalt noch schwieriger, sich unbemerkt durch das Wäldchen zu schleichen. Abrupt kam sie zum stehen, denn im nackten Dickicht, jenseits einer Böschung und einiger kärglichen Felsen brannten zwei Lagerfeuer. Hochgewachsene Pferde scharrten neben provisorisch errichteten Zelten und tiefe, leise Stimmen unterhielten sich.

Schwer atmend und mit rasendem Herzen ließ sich die Gestalt hinter den Felsen fallen.

Sie war ganz in dunkelblau gekleidet, mit einer Art Kapuze, die tief ins Gesicht gezogen war. Der Stoff bedeckte Ihren gesamten Körper, sowie Nase und Mund, wodurch lediglich die dunkelbraunen, fast schwarzen Augen, zu sehen waren. Über der Schulter waren ein Köcher und ein schwarz-rot bemalter Bogen sichtbar.

Eile hatte die fremdländische Gestalt durch die Mark getrieben, stets auf der Hut und wachsam und schnell wie ein Schatten.

Doch nun war sie dazu gezwungen zu rasten, denn die Reiter hatten hier zweifelsohne ihr Nachtlager aufgeschlagen und versperrten ihren weiteren Weg. Ein Umweg wäre womöglich nur noch gefährlicher und kostete wertvolle _Zeit_. Also schlug sie ein karges Nachtlager auf und begann einen Apfel zu verspeisen. Es dauerte aber nicht lange, dass sie in der Dunkelheit ihre müden Augen nicht mehr aufhalten konnte und wegnickte, die Scharr Reiter in sicherer Entfernung.


	2. Chapter 2

Zwei Hände packten ihre Oberarme und deren Finger griffen so tief in ihr Fleisch, dass sie leise aufschreien musste. Gerade noch war sie in einen dämmrigen Schlaf gefallen und nun wurden ihre Arme wurden jäh nach hinten zusammen gerissen und an den Handgelenken gefesselt. Sie unterdrückte einen weiteren Laut; stattdessen senkte sie ihren Kopf und biss die Zähne zusammen. Der Rohirrim, der sie gefesselt hatte, zwang sie nun dazu, voran zu gehen, während er sich in einer fremden Sprache kommandoartige Laute von sich gab. Widerwillig setzte die Frau einen Fuß vor den anderen. Bedrohlich blitzte das Langschwert des Soldaten neben ihr.

Was war geschehen?

Das Lachen und das laute Schmatzen der Rohirrim an den Lagerfeuern verstummten jäh, als sich die kleine Gruppe mit der Gefesselten näherte.

„Was habt Ihr denn da ans Tageslicht befördert, Herr Fréaláf?", höhnte einer der Soldaten und verschüttete einiges seines Bieres, während er dem Angesprochenen zuprostete.

„Der Marschall wird es schon herausbekommen!", gab dieser lachend zurück und schubste sie unsanft vorwärts.

Kurze Zeit später erreichten sie eines der Zelte, vor dem die Gruppe halt machte. Fréaláf steckte seinen Kopf durch den Außenvorhang und rief: „Herr Éomer, wir haben eine interessante Entdeckung gemacht." Dabei wand er seinen Kopf zurück zur Gefangenen und grinste wiederum breit. Sie hob den Kopf kaum und starrte ihn nur aus ihren schwarzen Augen aus an. Sofort trat der Marschall aus seinem Zelt und betrachtete die Gefangene stirnrunzelnd. Er war hochgewachsen, kräftig und durchaus respekteinflößend, doch die Gefesselte zeigte keinerlei Reaktion. „Was soll das bedeuten?", fragte er seine Mitstreiter. In diesem Moment stieß der Rohirrim mit Namen Fastred, der sie die ganze Zeit an den Armen geführt hatte mit einem gewaltsamen Hieb nach unten, wodurch sie auf den Knien landete. Gleichzeitig riss er ihr die Kapuze vom Gesicht und entblößte schwarze, lange Haare, die wirr zu einem Knoten zusammengebunden waren.

Keuchend sah sie auf und sah in das entsetzte Gesicht des Marschalls, dem es für einen Moment die Sprache verschlug. „Eine vom Südvolk", sprach Fréaláf verächtlich, „oder eine aus dem Osten. Ich vermag diesen abtrünnigen Menschenschlag nicht auf das genaueste zu unterscheiden." Dies rief die erste Regung von ihr hervor. Sie fixierte ihn mit ihren Augen, die nun voller Hass waren.

Fastred warf dem Marschall nun den feuerroten Köcher und den Bogen, sowie einen Säbel vor die Füße und sprach: „Wir fanden sie in dem kleinen Wäldchen auf dem Hügel, als wir Jagd auf einen Hirsch machten. Diese Waffen hatte sie bei sich. Die Möglichkeit, sie sei eine unbehellichte Wanderin ist also nahezu auszuschließen."

Der Marschall unterdessen musterte die Unbekannte mit einem undefinierbaren Blick. Fréaláf hatte natürlich Recht; das Mädchen war klein gewachsen und von gedrungener Statur und wies nicht nur die schwarzen Haare und die dunkle Haut des Südvolkes auf, sondern war auch mit dem typischen Gewand der Wüstenbewohner gekleidet. Der Stoff mag einmal edel gewesen sein, doch war er nun zerschlissen und schmutzig. Ebenso wie ihre Haare wirkte das Mädchen im Ganzen ungepflegt und wild. Ihre Hände waren klamm und blaugefroren, ebenso wie ihre Füße, die lange keine Seife mehr gesehen hatten. Der Marschall hätte womöglich Mitleid mit ihr gehabt, hätte sie ihn nicht aus ihren schwarzen Augen mit solch bebendem Zorn angestarrt.

Ein Moment des Schweigens verging, dann setzte der Marschall den Hauch eines Lächelns auf und sagte: „Nun, ich will höflich mit unserem Gast sein, Fréaláf. Ich will mich vorstellen; ich bin Éomer, Éomunds Sohn, dritter Marschall der Mark und Gebieter über diese Scharr Éored. Théoden, Thengels Sohn ist unser König und ihr seid in sein Reich eingedrungen. Nennt mir euren Namen und euer Anliegen, Mädchen!"

Schweigen.

Die Angesprochene hatte unterdessen den Blick gesenkt und starrte auf ihren Bogen, der nur wenige Meter von ihr entfernt lag, aber doch unerreichbar war. Fastred lockerte seinen Griff um ihre Hände und Arme für keinen Augenblick.

Verächtlich sagte er: „Wahrscheinlich versteht sie kein Wort von dem, was ihr sagt, mein Herr. Die Sprache der Südlinge klingt wie das falsche Zischen der Schlangen, die bei ihnen leben."

Das Mädchen kniff bei dieser Bemerkung ihre Augen zusammen und spuckte dem Soldaten vor die Füße.

Fréaláfs Hand schoss hervor; sie griff unter das Kinn des Mädchens und zwang sie, ihn anzusehen. „Ihr tätet gut daran, euch freundlich mit uns zu stellen, wenn euch Euer Leben teuer ist." Sein Gesicht war ihr so nah, dass sie seinen Atem spüren konnte. „Verwahrloste Gestalt.", raunte er.

„Genug, Fréaláf.", unterbrach ihn sein Marschall und endlich ließ er widerwillig von ihr ab. Sie starrte ihn weiterhin mutig aus zitternden Augen an, ohne ihm eine Antwort zu geben. Sie schwieg auch noch, als der Soldat das Zelt des Marschalls wütend verließ.

„Bindet sie abseits vor den Zelten fest. Vielleicht wird sie Rohans kalte Nacht morgen früh zum reden bringen.", entschied der Marschall und wand sich mit einer Handbewegung von ihr ab.


	3. Chapter 3

Es war kaum eine Stunde vergangen, dass die Haradan endlich Schlaf gefunden hatte, da begann es zunächst sachte, dann immer stärker, zu regnen. Wieder wurde sie aus dem Reich der Träume gerissen. Für einen Moment fragte sie sich, wo sie hier war, dies wurde ihr aber schnell klar, als sie ihrer festen Fesseln um Hände und Füße gewahr wurde. Kalte Tropfen rannen ihr über das Gesicht und benetzten den dunklen Stoff ihres Gewands. Zitternd begab sie sich in eine sitzende Position und zog die Knie nah an den Körper. Trotzdem war sie bald bis auf die Haut durchnässt und an Schlaf war nun nicht mehr zu denken. Mit wütendem Blick sah sie zu den Zelten der Rohirrim hinüber, die von innen heraus durch warme Lichter erhellt waren. Die qualmenden Lagerfeuer zeugten noch von einem reichhaltigen Abendschmaus.

Hilflos legte sie den Kopf auf die nassen Knie und schloss die Augen.

Wieder wurde sie aus ihrem Dämmerschlaf gerissen, als eine große Hand in ihre Schulter griff und sie so weckte. Sie sah auf und sah in die blauen Augen Éomers, der sie ernst ansah. Wortlos griff er zu ihren Fesseln und trennte ihr Fuß- nicht jedoch ihre Handgelenkfesseln mit einem Dolch auf. „Folgt mir.", befahl er kurz und ging voran. Sie wankte kurz und blieb stehen. Ihre eiskalten Füße vermochten sie kaum zu tragen. Er wandte sich noch einmal um. „Wenn ihr klug seid, werdet ihr nicht versuchen zu fliehen."

Noch einen Moment zögerte sie, dann folgte sie ihm zu dem Zelt, vor dem sie am Abend befragt worden war. Schließlich traten beide ein und sofort umfing sie ein wohliger Schauer. Die Kerzen und das kleine Feuer spendeten wenig, aber genug Wärme um ihrem steifgefrorenen Körper gut zu tun. Der Marschall unterdessen setzte sich auf den Boden des Zeltes und zündete sich eine Pfeife mit wohlriechendem Kraut. Mit einem Blick gab er ihr zu verstehen, dass sie sich setzen solle.

Langsam ließ sie sich ihm gegenüber nieder und starrte in die milde Feuersglut.

Beide sagten nichts.

Noch einmal musterte er das Mädchen. Es sah nun noch kläglicher aus als ein paar Stunden zuvor. Seine Kleidung klebte an seinem geschundenen Körper, seine Augen waren trüb und sein Blick noch starrer. Mitleid für eine Haradan?

Er sah sie eindringlich an, ohne dass sie seinen Blick erwiderte.

„Sagt mir euren Namen." ,sprach er sie leise, aber bestimmt an.  
Fast hätte er gedacht, sie würde wieder nichts sagen, doch dann hob sie ihren Kopf und blickte ihm direkt in die Augen. Der feurige Lodern in ihnen war zurück gekehrt.

„Ich heiße Dûma, Tochter des Angamaite II. von Umbar, dem größten und mächtigsten Fürst in der Haradwaith. Ich habe einen Auftrag und dieser führt mich unglücklicherweise durch diese Landen. Doch seid gewiss, Herr Marrschall, ich bin nicht hier eurem Volke oder eurem König zu schaden." Sie sprach ruhig, aber ein bitterer Unterton war nicht zu leugnen. „..obwohl dies durchaus im Sinne _meines Volkes_ wäre."

Ihre Stimme war tief und ein ungewöhnlicher Akzent begleitete ihre Sprache. Éomer behielt seine Fassung, obwohl er solch genaue Auskünfte nicht erwartet hatte.

Er nahm einen tiefen Zug aus seiner Pfeife. Tiefe Denkfalten erschienen zwischen seinen Augen.

„Nun, _Dûma,_ welche Wichtigkeit kann ein Auftrag haben, dass ein Mädchen einen solch weiten Weg von seiner Heimat geht.. durch die Gestade des _Feindes_?"

„Dies liegt nicht in eurem Interesse, _Herr Éomer_.", antwortete sie rasch.

„Ihr befindet euch hier in meinem Machtgebiet.", sagte er eindringlich.

„Ich habe nichts Unrechtes getan." Sie verengte ihre Augen zu Schlitzen.

Er nickte hochmütig und lehnte sich wieder etwas zurück. Wieder verströmte das Kraut aus seiner Pfeife seinen Duft im Zelt.

Draußen hatte es aufgehört zu regnen.

„Ihr seid stolz, Dûma.", bemerkte er.

Sie blinzelte.

„..doch ich frage mich, worauf.", sagte er und sah sie provozierend an. „Auf das Bündnis mit dem mächtigen Herrscher Sauron? Oder die Unruhen die ihr in Gondor stiftet? Oder etwa die unzähligen Kriege und die Menschen des Westens, die durch eure Speere den Tod fanden?" Seine Stimme bebte ein wenig.

Schweigen trat ein, bis sie sagte: „Bündnisse werden geschmiedet und Bündnisse werden wieder aufgelöst. Die Welt ist im Wandel. Ich weiß, dass euer Königreich leidet, Herr Éomer. Es gibt trotzdem keinen Grund, mich festzuhalten, auch wenn ich so aussehe, wie alle Menschen des Ostens und Südens, die ihr hasst." Mit noch bitterem Unterton fügte sie hinzu: „Und mit euch eure ganze weiße Sippe." Sie standen sich gegenüber. Verbittert sah er sie an und schien sprachlos.

Plötzlich schallten Laute von außerhalb des Zeltes in das Innere, die ungewohnt waren. Zu dem Lachen und Singen der Soldaten gesellten sich erst einzelne Schreie dann das Brüllen unmenschlicher Kreaturen und dann aufgeregte Schritte. Éomer horchte auf, wandte seinen Blick aber nicht von ihr. Ein Angriff? Mitten in der Westemnet?

 _Da. Ein Dolch auf dem Brotkorb. Er liegt einfach da. Ein unbemerkter Augenblick und die Fesseln sind entzwei. Nur schnell wie ein Schatten. Dies ist die eine Gelegenheit zur Flucht._

Dann stürmte Fréaláf in das Zelt und rief: „Herr Éomer! Ein Hinterhalt! Wir werden angegriffen! Orks!" Seine Augen waren vor Entsetzen geweitet.

Erschrocken blickte Éomer ihn an. „Zu den Waffen! Kämpft!", befahl er und wandte sich dann wieder zu Dûma, die unberührt vor ihm stand und die Szenerie still beobachtete. „Diese Scharr Orks verfolgt euch schon seit zwei Tagen quer über die Westemnet. Nur ein Narr hätte sie übersehen können.", sagte sie mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns. Éomer schritt auf sie zu und drückte sie mit beiden Armen zu Boden. „Ihr rührt euch nicht!", befahl er und schritt von dannen.

Sie wollte noch empört aufschreien doch es war zu spät. So schnell wie es ging, rappelte sie sich auf und schritt zu dem Brotkorb hinüber. Sie stellte sich mit dem Rücken zu ihm und ging leicht in die Knie. Die gefesselten Hände versuchten nun den Dolch zu greifen. Sie schloss zitternd die Augen. _Zeit. Nur einen Augenblick Zeit._

Éomer stolperte in das Zelt. Er erblickte Dûma, die jäh in diesem Moment den Dolch schellend zu Boden fallen ließ und ihn erschrocken ansah.

Der Marschall hielt inne. Dann schritt er wütend auf sie zu. Er packt sie und brüllte: „Du verlogener Schwärzling! Ich hätte es wissen müssen!" Er warf sie auf die Seite und zog sein Schwert und hatte sie fast an ihre Kehle angesetzt, doch in diesem Moment erklang ein fürchterliches Gebrüll vor dem Zelte und eine Orkklinge zerspaltete den Stoff. Der Marschall ließ von ihr ab und flüsterte hasserfüllt: „Zur Hölle mit dir." Dann rannte er zu dem brüllenden Ork, warf ihn nieder und kämpfte mit seinen Soldaten vor dem Zelte.

 _Er hatte in aller Eile völlig vergessen, den Dolch mitzunehmen. Noch einmal stand sie unter großer Anstrengung auf, nahm die Waffe und zerschnitt ihre Fesseln. Draußen tobte ein erbitterter zwischen den Orks und den zahlenmäßig unterlegenen Rohirrim._

 _Sie griff nach einem der rohirrischen Mäntel, warf ihn sich über und zurrte ihn mit ihrem eigenen Gürtel fest. Sie erblickte auch ihre eigenen Waffen; so warf sie sich Köcher und Bögen um und packte den Säbel._

 _Dies war der eine Augenblick der Flucht._

Sie war bereits einige Meter unbemerkt durch das Getümmel der Schlacht gelaufen, als einer der grausigen Kreaturen auf sie aufmerksam wurde. Der Ork rannte brüllend auf sie zu. Sie warf die Kapuze nach hinten und offenbarte der Kreatur ihre Herkunft. Der Ork hielt inne und sah dümmlich drein; einen Verbündeten aus dem Volke der Haradrim hatte er hier wahrlich nicht erwartet. Das dumme Wesen wusste beileibe nicht viel, aber wer Freund und Feind war, das hatte ihm sein Herr einst beigebracht. Sie lächelte triumphierend und lief weiter so schnell sie ihre geschundenen Füße trugen. Sie sah sich nicht um, doch durchfuhr sie ein markerschütternder Schrei eines Rohirrims ganz in ihrer Nähe. Sie blieb doch stehen, wohl wissend, dass dies ein Fehler war und erblickte Éomer, der von einer Orkklinge niedergestreckt zu Boden ging und sich doch verzweifelt weiter verteidigte.

Ihr stockte der Atem. _Sie sollte weiter laufen. Weg von dieser Scharr Feinde, die sie behandelt hatte, wie lästiges Getier._ Ohne zu wissen, was sie tat, lief sie mit erhobenem Säbel zu den zwei Orks und Éomer und bohrte einem Ork noch gerade rechtzeitig eine Klinge in den Wanst, bevor dieser sein Schwert in Éomers Brust versenken konnte. Mit einer schnellen Wendung durchschnitt sie auch dem zweiten Ork die Kehle und hielt dann ein. Éomer starrte sie ungläubig an. Sie? _Sie?_

Ohne Zweifel hatte sie ihm gerade das Leben gerettet. _Er stand in der Schuld einer Haradan._ Einen Augenblick noch konnte er diese Tatsache nicht fassen, dann aber überkam ihn der Schmerz, der ihn der Ork zugefügt hatte, und er hielt sich mit verzerrtem Gesichtsausdruck die linke Schulter.

Noch immer stand sie da und hielt die blutverschmierte Klinge in ihrer Hand. Was war nur in sie gefahren?

Wie in Trance fixierte sie seine blutende Wunde, die aufgrund einer schwachen Stelle seiner Rüstung tief in sein Fleisch gedrungen war.

Dûma ließ den Säbel fallen und kniete sich vor den Marschall. Sie versuchte die klaffende Wunde vom Stoff freizulegen und begann dann an ihrem eigenen Stoff zu zerren. Mit einem lauten Riss ließ das Textil nach. Sie drückte es auf die Verletzung an seiner Schulter, um die Blutung zu stoppen. Gleichzeitig stöhnte der Marschall vor Schmerz auf und atmete scharf ein. Der Stofffetzen durchtränkte sich mit seinem dunkelroten Blut.

Schweiß rann von seiner Stirn und sein Gesicht verzerrte sich vor Pein.

Hektisch sah sie sich um. Sie waren etwas abseits der Schlacht; erleichtert stellte sie fest, dass die Zahl der Orks, teils durch Flucht oder Niederstreckung, abgenommen hatte.

 _Erleichtert?_

Schnell sah sie ihm ins Gesicht. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und er war kreidebleich.

 _Da haben wir ihn. Den stolzen, furchtlosen Rohirrim. Niedergestreckt von einer kleinen Bande Orks._

Sie presste den Stoff noch stärker auf seine Wunde. Mittlerweile waren ihre eigenen Hände, Unterarme und der Saum ihres Gewands rot vor Blut.

„Warum tut ihr das?" Er sprach so plötzlich, dass sie erschrak. Erstaunt sah sie zu ihm hoch. Es war nur ein schwaches Flüstern gewesen, doch seine Augen erblickten sie nun klar und deutlich.

Doch bevor sie antworten konnte, packten sie zwei grobe Hände von hinten und warfen sie so grob zu Seite, dass sie mit dem Gesicht auf dem Boden landete und ein stechender Schmerz über ihre Stirn fuhr. Alles um sie herum begann sich zu drehen. Ein Seitenblick verriet ihr, dass es sich um Fréaláf handelte, der sich bestürzt vor seinen Marschall kniete.

„Was ist hier passiert?", fuhr er sie an und warf einen Blick auf den zusammen gesunkenen Éomer.

„Herr, ihr seid stark verletzt. Aldor, schnell, bring Arznei!", sagte er nun wesentlich sanfter. Der angesprochene Éored wandte sich sofort im Laufschritt ab.

Éomer sah keuchend auf und flüsterte kaum hörbar: „Lass sie, Fréaláf. Ich stehe in ihrer Schuld."

Entsetzt starrte Fréaláf seinen Marschall an. Er bedachte sie mit einem hasserfüllten Blick bevor er sich wieder seinen Mitstreitern zuwandte. „Baut eines der Zelte provisorisch wieder auf. Bringt die Verletzten hinein und verbrennt die Orks. Im Morgengrauen verschwinden wir von hier."

Im gleichen Moment erschien Aldor, der sofort neben seinem Herrn kniete und seine Schulter sanft anhob, um sie dann fester zu verbinden.

Dûma unterdessen hatte sich etwas aufgesetzt. Sie strich sich mit dem Arm über die Stirn und diesmal spürte sie ihr eigenes warmes Blut. Sie griff nach ihrem verschmierten Säbel und sah zu den Rohirrim. Niemand kümmerte sich mehr um sie.

„Wenn ich mich nicht irre, seid ihr eine Gefangene des Marschalls.", ertönte es hinter ihr im schroffen Ton. Sie hatte einen Moment zu lange gezögert und ehe sie sich versah, hatten sie die Pferdeherren ein zweites Mal überwältigt und gefesselt.

Im Morgengrauen fand sich Dûma in Éomers Zelt wieder. Man hatte ihr ihren Bogen wiedergegeben und nun betrachtete sie ihn stirnrunzelnd.  
 _Was war hier geschehen?_

Éomer stand in kleiner Entfernung bei ihr und beobachtete sie schweigend. Er aß ein paar Happen seines Brotes, das ihm Frealaf gebracht hatte. Er sah nachdenklich aus.

„Mein Leben gegen eures. Ich will euch nicht mehr gefangen halten. Geht, wohin es euch auch verschlagen mag. Geht einfach." Seine Worte klangen endgültig und übertrieben gleichgültig. Er wollte keine großen Worte des Dankes an sie geben, noch eine gute Reise wünschen. Trotz aller nächtlichen Ereignisse blieb diese Frau eine Haradan.

Sie blickte auf und nickte kaum merklich. Beide Mienen waren versteinert. Sie zurrte ihr Gewand enger, warf sich Köcher und Bogen über die Schulter und steckte den gefährlich blitzenden Säbel in die Scheide an ihrem Gürtel. Die Kapuze zog sie weit in das Gesicht hinein und bedeckte auch Nase und Mund mit dem Stoff von unterhalb.

Sie wollte sich gerade zum gehen wenden, als der Marschall eine jähe Bewegung machte und sie zögerte.

„Nehmt das hier." Er bot ihr ein Laib Brot an.

Drei Schritte und sie stand vor ihm. Sie nahm das Brot an sich und sah ihm ins Gesicht.

„Ich danke euch." Ihre Gesichtszüge wurden weicher.

Vier Sekunden noch, dann war sie aus dem Zelte Éomers verschwunden und bald darauf im kargen Dickicht der Westemnet.

Zurück blieb der Marschall. Tiefe Sorgenfalten legten sich über seine Stirn.

Er bemerkte kaum, wie Fréaláf in das Zelt stürmte.

„Herr Éomer! Ihr habt sie gehen lassen?! Woher könnt ihr wissen, dass sie Gutes im Schilde führt? Am Ende ist sie noch Schuld am Untergang Rohans."

„Fréaláf, das ist doch Unsinn.", antwortete Éomer, „was soll denn ein einzelnes Mädchen schon ausrichten gegen ein ganzes Land?"

Und doch..

Er wusste nicht, wer sie war. Jedes einzelne ihrer Worte vermochte eine Lüge zu sein.

 _Etwas kam unaufhaltsam auf sie zu._

 _Die Haradan und der Angriff der Orks. Wie konnten dies noch Zufälle sein?_

 _Ein Schatten wuchs heran über seinem Heimatlande. Größer und mächtiger als je zuvor._

 _Dieser Gedanke gab ihm einen Stich._


	4. Chapter 4

_**2 Monate später**_

Nur ein Tag war vergangen seit der Rückkehr von den Isenfurten und Éomer striegelte gedankenverloren sein Pferd Éadig, welches gutmütig in seiner Box schnaubte. In den letzten Wochen hatten sich die Ereignisse überschlagen. Die Westfold war nun verloren und ein Krieg unabwendbar. Wie konnte das zugelassen werden? Sein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass ihm noch viel weniger Gutes bevor stand.

Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als einer der Éored in den Stall herein lief und sagte: „Herr Éomer, draußen spielt sich Merkwürdiges ab."

Sofort verließ der Marschall den Stall und folgte seinem Untergebenen hinaus in die Ebene. Schon von weitem erkannte er einen Rappen, der auf dem gelben Gras stand und seinen Kopf nach etwas nach unten wand, was im hohen Gras lag. Ohne zu zögern nahm er die Zügel eines nahestehenden Pferdes und stieg auf. In schnellem Galopp bewegte er sich auf das Pferd zu, bei dem bereits Fastred, einer seiner treuesten Gefährten angekommen war, und im Begriff war abzusteigen.

Kaum später erkannte Éomer, dass es sich um eine menschliche Gestalt handelte, die im Gras verborgen war. Schweigend stieg er von Éadig und sah Fastred an, der die Gestalt, die auf dem Bauch lag, auf den Rücken drehte.

Éomer stockte der Atem.

Als erstes erkannte er, dass es Dûma war, die dort vor ihm lag. Sie war klein und in ein ähnliches Gewand gekleidet, wie bei ihrer letzten Begegnung. Ihre Haare waren noch wilder und ungekämmter, ihre Haut beschmutzt, ihre Augen geschlossen und ihr Gesicht zu einer furchterregenden Grimasse erstarrt. Der Bogen lag bei ihr, doch fehlten jegliche andere Waffen.

Doch dies war lange nicht das erschütternste an diesem Wiedersehen.

Fastred stieß einen Laut des Entsetzens aus. „Herr.. wer kann so etwas.." Er fand keine Worte.

Die halb zerfetzte Kleidung brachte nackte Haut zum Vorschein. An den Stoff- und Hautfetzen klebte halb flüssiges, halb getrocknetes Blut, gemischt mit Dreck und Strähnen ihrer schwarzen Haare. Tiefe Einschnitte zeigten sich an allen erdenklichen Körperteilen; Arme, Beine und Torso waren unmenschlich zugerichtet. Ihre Hände waren auf ein neues gefesselt. Das grobe Seil hatte fast ebenso tiefe Schürfwunden hinterlassen, wie die Klinge, die auf ihren Körper angesetzt worden war. Ihre Lippen waren porös und aufgerissen, ihre staubigen, blutverklebten Haare in ganzen Strähnen abgeschnitten. Ein langer Schnitt zog sich von ihrer Stirn, an der linken Schläfe, neben ihr Ohr bis zu ihrem Hals. Ihre Fingernägel waren dreckig und zu Éomers Entsetzen fehlten mehrere.

Dieses Mädchen war so übel gefoltert worden, dass es selbst dem erfahrenen Kriegsherrn jeglichen Atem verschlug.

Unmöglich konnte Leben in ihr sein.  
„Herr, sie atmet." Fastred hatte ihren Kopf sachte angehoben.

Inzwischen waren andere Éored auf ihren Rössern angekommen und jedem von ihnen wich etwas Farbe aus dem Gesicht.

Es dauerte noch einige Augenblicke bis der Marschall seine Fassung wiedererrang.

„In den Palast, schnell. Schickt nach den Heilern.", stotterte er.

Niemand regte sich.

„Rasch jetzt!", fuhr er seine Soldaten an; Fastred und ein anderer Soldat hoben den kleinen Körper sanft an und hievten ihn auf Éomers Pferd. In sanften Trab machte dieser sich auf zu den goldenen Hallen Meduseld.

 _Alles wurde immer rätselhafter._


	5. Chapter 5

_**2 Wochen später**_

Dûma sah aus dem hohen runden Fenster des kleinen Raumes, welcher ihr zugewiesen worden war. Der Raum lag weiter oberhalb. Die Westemnet lag zu ihren Füßen und die Sonne am Horizont verschwand gerade hinter den kleinen Hügeln der Mark.

Sie trug ein weiches Gewand der Rohirrim, welches sich merkwürdig anfühlte auf der Haut.

Eine Bedienstete der Goldenen Hallen hatte ihr eine warme Mahlzeit gebracht, die inzwischen kalt war. Auch die Wanne warmen Wassers mit den wohltuenden Heilkräutern, mit welchem sie ihre Narben abspülen sollte, hatte sie nicht angerührt.

Es erschien ihr sinnlos.  
Sie hatte aufgehört, die Tage zu zählen und den Schmerz in ihren Gliedern fühlte sie nur noch dumpf, obwohl die Wunden an Rücken, Armen und Beinen noch lange nicht verheilt sein würden. Langsam erhob sie sich aus ihrem Bett und schleppte sich ans Fenster.

Als sie vor einigen Tagen das erste Mal erwacht war, saß eine ältere Heilerin an ihrem Bett und war schnarchend über einem Buch eingeschlafen. Die greise Dame hatte einen solchen Frieden ausgestrahlt, dass sie wusste, dass sie in Sicherheit war. Ihr Zimmer war in allen Ecken Pferdemotiven geschmückt und verziert und es war nicht schwer zu erraten gewesen, wo sie sich befand. Dies lag auch an den wenigen Worten, die die Heilerinnen in der gemeinen Sprache zu sprechen vermochten. Sie verhielten sich nicht herzlich, jedoch höflich und zuvorkommend.

Einen Tag nach ihrem ersten Erwachen hatte sie hohen Besuch empfangen und mit einem Stich in ihrem Herzen dachte sie an das Gespräch mit Éomer zurück.

Leise und unsicher hatte es an der Tür ihres Gemachs geklopft. Sie war gerade in einen dösigen Mittagsschlaf gefallen und hatte wie im Traum erst in der Sprache ihres Volkes um Eintritt gebeten. Etwas fahrig richtete sie ihre Bekleidung und schritt dann ans Fenster, bevor ihr Gast das Zimmer betrat. Natürlich erkannte sie ihn sofort. Wie zuvor waren seine Gedanken unlesbar und sein Antlitz ernst.

„Ihr seid aufgewacht.", begann er leise.

„Gestern das erste Mal in euren hohen Hallen, Herr Éomer.", antwortete sie und richtete ihren Blick unsicher aus dem Fenster.

„Ich habe Fragen, Dûma.", fuhr er fort. Es war das erste Mal, dass er ihren Namen nannte und sein rohirrischer Dialekt ließ das _û_ ein wenig zu lang und das _m_ ein wenig zu kurz erklingen und doch hinterließ dies einen kurzen undefinierbar wohligen Schauer über ihrem Rücken.

„Ich habe keine Antworten.", antwortete sie traurig und schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Wer hat euch vor den Grenzen Edoras' in diesem Zustand hinterlassen? Es müssen Barbaren gewesen sein und somit Feinde Rohans.", fuhr er fort.

„Dann habt ihr also auch keine Erklärung hierfür?", fragte er und reichte ihr den Fetzen Papier, der bei ihr gelegen hatte, als man sie fand.

 _TOD allen Menschen des Westens UND IHRER VERBÜNDETEN._

Sie starrte das Schriftstück an und dann ihn und zögerte.

„Ich kam, um ein Bündnis im Namen meines Vaters zu schließen. Seit langer Zeit existiert ein weitestgehend geheimes Bündnis zwischen Umbar und Minhiriat.

Schon seit vielen Jahren stehe ich in der Schuld meines Vaters, denn nicht immer war ich ihm eine Tochter, wie ich es hätte sein sollen. Eine strategische Heirat mit einem Fürstensohn eines verbündeten Stammes habe ich ausgeschlagen und meine ganze Familie enttäuscht. Ich habe nur einen Bruder und dieser ist letztes Jahr Nahe Gondor gefallen. Die Reise nach Minhiriat war die letzte Chance, den Namen meiner Familie reinzuwaschen. Aber es war aussichtslos, das Bündnis schon lange nicht mehr gültig. Die Menschen von Minhiriat sind schlecht. Sie hielten mich für eine Spionin Rohans, machten mir Vorwürfe und lachten über den Vorschlag meines Vaters. Sie nannten ihn einen Schwächling und Verräter. Und dann wurden Sie zu Tieren."

Sie pausierte. Éomer machte eine jähe Bewegung, doch sie fuhr fort: „Mein Vater hat mich in den Tod geschickt und vielleicht wusste er es. In letzter Zeit sind seine Gedanken dunkel geworden. Mein Vater ist kein Kriegsherr. Stets hat er versucht, sich neutral zu verhalten, doch in dem Krieg, der herauf zieht, gibt es keine Neutralität mehr. Sauron wird seine Jünger fordern und kein Fürstentum in Nah- oder Fern-Harad mehr frei sein.

Er stand nun direkt bei ihr.

„Etwas in mir sagt mir, dass ich euch trauen kann und dass diese Geschichte durch und durch der Wahrheit entspricht.", sagte er. „Wie kann ich euch helfen, wenn mein eigenes Königreich im Dunkeln versinkt." Bei diesen Worten berührte er sanft ihre Wange und eine noch nicht ganz verheilte Schnittwunde. Sie sah ihn an und hätte sie etwas sagen wollen, sie konnte nicht.

Selbst überrascht von seiner Tat zuckte er zurück und murmelte: „Verzeiht. Es stand mir nicht zu." Unsicher wich er noch weiter zurück und sammelte sich kurz. Ganz staatsmännisch schloss er: „Ich werde die nächsten Tage an den Grenzen Rohans unterwegs sein. Habt ihr meine Schwester Éowyn schon kennen gelernt? Sie ist ganz gespannt darauf, von eurer Heimat zu erfahren.", und mit einem kurzen Nicken verließ er ihr Zimmer.

In den letzten Tagen erschien es Dûma angenehmer ihr Zimmer nur am späten Abend zu verlassen. So wenig mochte sie die Gesellschaft von Menschen, dass sie nur ein paar Schritte durch die langen Flure der Hallen lief, um sich die Füße zu vertreten.

Noch nie hatte sie solche Architektur von innen gesehen und die Hallen der alten Könige der Rohirrim waren besonders prachtvoll. Zwar kühl und unpersönlich, aber doch erzählten sie von einer längst vergangenen, glorreichen Zeit. Einmal mehr wurde ihr bewusst wie fern sie ihrer Heimat und ihrer gewohnten Umwelt war.

Seufzend und in ein weites Gewand gehüllt, welches ihren ganzen Körper bedeckte, trat sie in eine der weiter unten gelegenen Hallen ein. Es schien eine Art Waffenkammer zu sein, denn über an den Wänden hingen prachtvolle Schwerter und Bögen. An der Wand prasselte ein Kaminfeuer und mit Erschrecken stellte sie fest, dass dort einer der Soldaten saß und sein Schwert an einem Schleifstein schärfte. Schnell wollte sie sich wieder zum gehen wenden, doch der Mann rief leise: „Wartet doch!" Zögerlich hielt sie inne und schritt in die Halle. Der Mann war aufgestanden. Er war groß und recht stattlich, doch an seinem wettergegerbten Gesicht erkannte Dûma, dass er schon recht viele Winter erlebt haben musste. Seine Augen blickten sie gütig und voller Weisheit an.

„Mein Name ist Déorwine, Waffenmeister Edoras' und Lehrmeister der Éored im Kampfe."

Er lächelte.

Sie starrte ihn an und sagte nichts.

Er lächelte immer noch.

Erschreckt stellte sie fest, dass er ihre hässliche Narbe in ihrem Gesicht sehen konnte und senkte den Blick.

Er reichte ihr das Schwert, welches er gerade geschärft hatte. Sie sah in wieder an und nahm das Schwert. Es war außergewöhnlich gearbeitet und lag völlig anders in der Hand, als die Säbel der Haradrim. Unsicher umschloss sie den Griff und schwang es ein paar Mal in der Luft. Sie war nie eine besonders gute Schwertkämpferin gewesen, was wohl daran lag, dass sie nie eine Ausbildung bekommen hatte und der Schwertkampf an sich nicht gerade die Primärdisziplin der Haradrim war. Man verstand sich unter ihres Gleichen eher auf das Bogenschießen oder das Speerwerfen.

Déorwine unterdessen ging ein paar Schritte zur Mitte des Raumes,

„Versucht es!", forderte er sie auf und zog sein eigenes Schwert.

Unbeholfen tat sie ein paar Schritte vorwärts und schwang das Schwert. Déorwine parierte dies mit Leichtigkeit und griff seinerseits behände an, sodass sie nun mit ihrer Klinge seine abwehren musste und dabei einige schnelle Schritte tun musste.

So ging das eine Weile, währenddessen Déorwine ihr rasche Befehle zurief, die sie versuchte umzusetzen. Sie war nicht schnell und wendig genug und es fehlte ihr einige Kraft in den Armen. Trotzdem gewöhnte sie sich schnell an das neue Schwert und lernte einiges in dieser kurzen Zeit.

Schließlich hielt Déorwine inne und lächelte sie wieder an: „Genug für heute. Spät ist die Stunde, doch wenn ihr ein andermal wieder üben möchtet, zögert nicht, nach mir zu fragen." Sie reichte ihm das Schwert, doch er wich zurück. „Oh nein, behaltet es. Es heißt Arnarùth und gehörte einem der tapfersten Éored in der Scharr Elfhelms. Sein Besitzer fiel vor wenigen Tagen in der Westfold und er hinterließ keine Söhne. Ich möchte, dass ihr es tragt, mein Kind." Sie starrte ihn ungläubig an. Was um alles in der Welt veranlasste diesen Rohirrim so freundlich zu ihr zu sein?

Sie versuchte zu lächeln, doch ihre Gesichtszüge vermochten dies nicht. Also nickte sie nur, umschloss den Griff des Schwertes fest und verließ die Waffenkammer zu ihrem Gemach.


	6. Chapter 6

Es war ein grauer Morgen über Edoras. Grübelnd machte sich Dûma auf den Weg zur Waffenkammer. Völlig in Gedanken versunken schreckte sie auf, als eine aufgelöste Frau an ihr vorbei den Flur hinunterlief.

„Frau Éowyn..!"

Dûmas dünne Stimme schallte hundertfach wieder in Hallen, so dass sich die hohe Frau umwand und sie weinend ansah.

„Was ist geschehen?", fragte Duma sie sanft.

„Mein Bruder und seine Scharr wurden verbannt. Nun sind wir alle verloren." Sie war den Tränen nah.

„Verbannt? Von wem.. warum?", Duma konnte nicht fassen, was sie da hörte.

Éowyn seufzte noch einmal.

„Grìma.", antwortete sie nur schlicht und lief davon durch die Halle.

Als sie durch das große Eingangstor lief, wurde ihr mit einem Mal fast schwindlig. So lange hatte sie keine frische Luft mehr eingeatmet, dass sie vergessen hatte, wie sie roch. Es war windig und kühl und doch schien die Sonne durch die Wolken.

Sie hielt nicht inne, sondern suchte die Stadt nach einem Zeichen von den verbannten Eored ab. Sie entdeckte eine Herde scharrender Pferde nahe der Stadttore und die gerüsteten Soldaten, die nervös einiges an Ausrüstung zusammen sammelten.

Sie sah nicht zurück und bemerkte auch kaum die Stadtbewohner, die sie aus sicherer Entfernung anstarrten. Solch rabenschwarze Haare trug hier sonst niemand.

Suchend blickte sie sich um, als sie bei den Ställen angekommen war.

Éadig schnaubte in seiner Box, was bedeuten musste, dass Éomer noch nicht fort war. Vorsichtig näherte sie sich dem Pferd und streichelte ihm vorsichtig die Nüstern.

Dann trat jemand ein. Es war Éomer. Er legte ein Bündel mit Reiseutensilien zur Seite.

„Was tut _ihr_ hier?", fragte er erstaunt und nahm einen Sattel von der Wand.

„Ich hörte, was geschehen ist und konnte es nicht glauben. Es sind seltsame Sitten in diesem Lande, königstreue Soldaten vom Hofe zu schicken, wenn sich Krieg nähert."

Sie beobachtete ihn genau. Tiefe Sorgenfalten zogen sich über seine Stirn. Er sah gehetzt aus und doch gleichzeitig müde.

„Und was tut _ihr_ hier?, fragte er noch einmal, während er begann, Éadig zu satteln.

„Ich – ", begann sie, „ich wollte nur.." Nervös sah sie zur Seite und brach ab.

Schweigend zurrte er währenddessen den Sattel scharf fest, weshalb das Ross empört aufschnaubte. Leise raunte er ihm Worte der Beruhigung zu.

„Ich werde euch begleiten, Éomer.", sie sprach kaum hörbar und fixierte einen Punkt an den Holzwänden.

Éomer antwortete nichts.

Er begann die mitgebrachte Ausrüstung an Éadigs Sattel festzuschnüren. Er hatte es offensichtlich eilig.

Zögernd sah Dûma ihn an. Sie verstand gar nichts.

Als er fertig war und die Zügel des Pferdes nahm, um den Stall zu verlassen, blieb er doch bei ihr stehen, als hätte er sie erst jetzt bemerkt.

„Haltet Euch an meine Schwester, und – ", er zögerte, „Ich weiß nicht, was geschehen wird. Nichts ist mehr gewiss. Ich wünschte, ich könnte Euch helfen, doch es gibt Dinge, die liegen jenseits meiner Kräfte." Er sah ihr ernst in die Augen.

„Vielleicht ist es das Beste, ihr versucht in Eure Heimat zurückzukehren. Diese Gefilde sind nicht mehr sicher." Bei diesen seinen Worten riss sie empört die Augen auf.  
„Ich kann nicht mehr zurück. Éomer.."

„Verzeiht."

Er wollte sich gerade zum Gehen wenden, als sie eine jähe Bewegung machte.

„..."

Er sagte darauf nichts, sah sie an und schien das eilige Treiben draußen vergessen zu haben. Er hielt noch einen Augenblick inne. Sein Antlitz war ernst, aber etwas Warmes schien in seinen Augen zu liegen.

„Lebt wohl.", sagte er und verließ den Stall. Erst langsam, dann immer eiliger.

Sie hörte ihn aufsteigen und dann die Hufe Éadigs, die sich allmählich entfernten.

„Lebt wohl.", murmelte sie.


	7. Chapter 7

**Nach der Schlacht**

 _Viele Wochen später._

Auf dem Vorplatz vor der Hornburg herrschte ein großes Durcheinander. Frauen und Kinder waren aus den Höhlen gekommen, um sich unter die Soldaten zu mischen. Sie alle waren auf der Suche nach ihren Söhnen, Ehemännern und Brüdern. Heiler eilten hinaus, um den Schwerstverletzten zu helfen.

Vor dem Eingang zur Burg sammelten sich die hohen Herren Rohans nach der Schlacht. Auch Legolas, Gimli und Aragorn waren darunter. Aus einiger Entfernung beobachtete Dûma die Szene. Der Morgen war sonnig, aber sehr kühl. Also zog sie einen rohirrischen Umhang enger um ihren Körper. Nachdem der Zorn der Schlacht aus ihren Körper gewichen war, spürte sie den aufkommenden Schmerz in den Gliedern immer deutlicher. Doch es ging ihr vergleichsweise gut. Die Leichenberge aus Elben, Menschen und Ukuk-Hai verströmten den Geruch des Todes, viele Körper waren grausam zugerichtet, einige Glieder zuckten noch. Vielen rohirrischen Kindern wich das Blut aus den Gesichtern beim Anblick der zerstückelten Leichen.

Einen Moment verharrte sie noch und wollte fast umkehren, um sich in den Höhlen mit Wasser, Brot und vielleicht einigen Heilkräutern zu versorgen, als sie das wilde Antlitz von Éomer erblickte. Er schritt gerade mit seinem müden Hengst durch das zweite Tor gut 30 Schritte von ihr entfernt.

Der Hauptmann Erkenbrand war der erste, der ihn in mit einer Siegergeste begrüßte und in diesem Augenblick trafen sich Éomers Blick und ihrer. Wie auch sie erstarrte er in seiner Bewegung und schaute sie ungläubig an. Es bestand kein Zweifel, dass er sie trotz der weiten Kapuze und des Umhangs erkannte. Gerade als er eine jähe Bewegung auf sie zumachte, kam Frau Éowyn auf ihren Bruder zugelaufen und umarmte ihn liebevoll. König Theoden bedeutete Éomer, ihm in die große Halle der Hornburg zu folgen und da verlor Dûma ihn aus den Augen.

Das Fest für die Verteidigung der Hornburg war bereits in vollem Gange, als Dûma in den Saal schritt. Die Gesellschaft war ausgelassen, es wurde Bier gezapft, gesungen und getanzt. Sie fühlte sich etwas verloren und schritt langsam auf eine Gruppe der Gäste zu, die etwas abseits vom Getümmel stand und sich leise unterhielt.

Als sie sie erreichte, reichte Aragorn ihr seine Hand und deutete einen Handkuss an.

„Keine Förmlichkeiten, Herr Aragorn.", lächelte sie und er fragte: „Eine Feierlichkeit nach eurem Geschmack?" Sie lachte und sah sich um: Zwei Halblinge hatten ein Lied aus ihrer Heimat angestimmt und tanzten auf einem Tisch, umjubelt von rohirrischen Männern und Frauen.

Am Nebentisch schmiegten sich üppige Blondinen mit tiefen Dekolletés an siegreiche Soldaten und einer davon war Éomer. Mit einem merkwürdigen Gefühl im Magen wand sie sich wieder an Aragorn: „Ich erinnere mich an ähnliche große Feste in den Hallen meines Vaters. Die Musik war eine andere, die Sinne verführende Getränke gab dort nicht und die Frauen...", sie hielt kurz inne und wagte einen weiteren Blick nach Éomers Tisch und eine der Frauen hatte nun ganz offensichtlich eine Hand auf seinem Oberschenkel gelegt, während er einem seiner Hauptmänner zuprostete. Sie fuhr fort: „Aber die Freude der Menschen klingt gleich. Das Lachen, das Jubeln, Herr Aragorn, unterscheidet sich nicht von jenem der Menschen des Westens."

Er nickte nachdenklich und sagte: „Ich sah die Ländereien des Südens einst. Aber es ist lange her und schon damals war der alte Glanz der Hafenstadt fast gänzlich verblüht. Die Haradrim haben schon immer im Schatten Mordors gelebt. Und doch gab es in der Vergangenheit immer wieder Herrscher, die sich gegen ein Bündnis mit Sauron entschieden haben."  
„Sie alle haben dafür mit ihrem Leben bezahlt.", unterbrach sie ihn.

„Warum schließt _ihr_ euch uns dann an?", fragte er sie.

Dûma zögerte.

„Zuerst dachte ich, ich hätte keine andere Wahl. Aber der Gedanke, dass das Vorhaben des Halblings tatsächlich Erfolg haben könnte.. der Gedanke, Sauron könne besiegt und mein Volk zukünftig frei über seine Bande entscheiden können.. Lieber möchte ich Teil dieser kleinen Hoffnung sein, als mich an dunklen Orten zu verstecken. Vor meinem Vater und vor meiner Angst." Aragorn nickte und nahm einen Schluck vom Bier als eine Stimme das Gespräch unterbrach:  
\- „Verzeiht, meine Herrin, wer seid ihr?" Dûma blickte nach unten und sah einen der Halblinge, der gerade noch ein fröhliches Lied für die Kriegerschar angestimmt hatte und sie nun neugierig betrachtete.  
„Mein Name ist Dûma, Tochter des Angamaite II. von Umbar, einem Land fern von hier in der Haradwaith.", sagte sie und sah zu ihm hinunter.

„Ich heiße Meriadoc. Meriadoc Brandybock aus dem Auenland. Ich hörte von einem Land mit dem Namen Harad. Wir Hobbits pflegen es aber die _Sonnenlande_ zu nennen."

„Sonnenlande", murmelte Dûma nachdenklich, „das gefällt mir.", und lächelte.

Es war spät geworden auf dem Fest, viele der Gäste hatten sich in ihre Gemächer verabschiedet. Gimli Gloinssohn war an Ort und Stelle in einen tiefen Schlaf gefallen. Dûma hatte ein langes Gespräch mit Incánus, dem weißen Zauberer, den man im Westen wohl unter dem Namen Gandalf kannte, geführt. Auch der sanfte Elb Legolas war an der Geschichte Dûmas interessiert.

Es war spät geworden und schließlich stand Éomer wie aus dem Nichts neben Dûma. „Auf ein Gespräch, meine Herrin?", fragte er erstaunlich nüchtern und bot ihr seinen Arm an. Von dieser Sitte verstand sie jedoch nichts, blickte ihn irritiert an und sagte nur kurz: „Gern, Herr Éomer."


	8. Chapter 8

Ein Lederwams, ein Harnisch aus solidem Material, ein Helm und derselbe blecherne Schutz für Beine und Arme, gefertigt aus den traditionellen rohirrischen Materialien. Sorgsam aufgereiht fand Dûma die Rüstung für die kommende Schlacht in ihrer einfachen Unterkunft vor. Eine kurze Notiz mit der Unterschrift Déorwines verriet ihr, wem sie diese Aufmerksamkeit zu verdanken hatte. Mit einem neugierigen Lächeln auf den Lippen legte sie die Schichten an. Würde die Rüstung passen? Der Lederrock schmiegte sich tadellos an ihren Körper. Langsam strich sie sie über den festen Stoff: Er schien nagelneu zu sein.

In eben diesem Augenblick rief einer Knappen von draußen nach ihr: „Frau Dûma, verzeiht ihr einen Augenblick der Störung?"

Sie ging zum Zelteingang, steckte ihren Kopf durch den Eingang und blickte in das Gesicht von Éomer, dessen Augen blitzschnell und kaum merklich ihren Hals und ihre nackten Arme und Schultern fanden.  
„Herr Éomer?"  
„Verzeiht, falls ich einen ungünstigen Zeitpunkt traf, ich..", murmelte er.

„Nein, keineswegs. Tretet ein. Ihr werdet staunen, was Déorwine aus Edoras' Waffenkammer hervorzauberte.", sprach sie sanft und hielt ihm den Eingang zum Zelt wie zur Einladung offen.

Nur etwas zögerlich trat er ein, sah sich kurz um und blieb dann vor dem Eingang stehen.  
Dûma füllte ein Glas Wasser aus einer Karaffe ab und überreichte ihm das Getränk mit einem freundlichen Kopfnicken.

„Das Wams passt ausgezeichnet und auch die Rüstung scheint wie für einen Frauenkörper gemacht." Sie deutete auf die bereitgelegten Gegenstände und sah ihn dann fragend an.

„Die Rüstung ward geschmiedet für eine Schildmaid Rohans. Sie erfüllt jedoch eher, nunja, repräsentative Zwecke und war bisher nicht im Kampfgeschehen im Einsatz.", erklärte Éomer.  
Dûma lachte: „Dann wird es Zeit, denkt ihr nicht?" Sie zwirbelte ihre langen schwarzen Haare über eine ihrer Schultern und wand Éomer den Rücken zu. „Helft ihr mir, das Lederwams festzuschnüren?"  
Sie wartete in dieser Position einige Sekunden, doch er rührte sich nicht. Langsam blickte sie sich um. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck wurde härter. Leise fragte sie: „Ihr seid nicht zum plaudern gekommen, habe ich Recht?"

Sie schaute zu ihm auf und wartete, was er zu sagen hatte und endlich rührte er sich aus seiner Starre, stellte das Glas beiseite und senkte seinen Blick.

„Dûma, ich werde euch nur dieses eine Mal bitten. Ich bitte um sonst nichts. Ich muss." Er sah ihr ins Gesicht. Als sie nicht reagierte, fuhr er fort: „Ich bitte euch, morgen bei Anbruch des Tageslichts mit Éowyn und den anderen Frauen nach Edoras zurückzukehren. In die Sicherheit." Sie atmete einmal merklich laut aus. „Es wird euch an nichts fehlen. Ihr steht weiterhin unter meinem Schutz. Was sagt ihr?" Er blickte sie an, sein Gesicht noch immer starr vor Emotion.

Dann tat sie etwas, womit er nicht rechnete; sie lächelte gütig. „Éomer, ich glaube, ihr kennt meine Antwort. Ich wurde aus meiner Heimat verbannt und habe daher keinerlei politischen Einfluss mehr auf die Geschicke von Mittelerde. Alles, was ich kann, ist kämpfen. Und ich werde kämpfen und diese scheußlichen Kreaturen aus Mordor in den Abgrund schicken, so viele, wie mir eben möglich." Er hob die Hand, als ob er etwas sagen wollte, aber sie unterband das: „Eure Entscheidung ist einfach. Euer Lebensweg ist voraus bestimmt, seit eurer Geburt. Versteht mich oder versteht mich nicht. Ich bitte euch nur um eure Güte."

Er sah nachdenklich aus, aber blieb schweigsam. Dann sah er ihr fest in die Augen und es fiel ihr schwer, seinem Blick standzuhalten. Ihr Herz klopfte plötzlich etwas schneller, als er einen Schritt auf sie zu kam und sein Hand an ihre Taille legte. Sie zuckte kurz zusammen, doch er machte lediglich eine Bewegung, die sie dazu zwang, sich umzudrehen. Sein Blick wurde traurig, als er begann, ihr Lederwams festzubinden.

Als er fertig war, ließ er von ihr ab, jedoch nicht ohne kurz ihren nackten Arm zu berühren. Sie wusste nicht, ob zufällig oder nicht.

Er wand sich zum Ausgang und hielt kurz inne. „Die Hüter seien mit dir." Dann verschwand er und sie sah ihn erst zu Beginn der Schlacht auf dem Pelennor vor Minas Tirith wieder nach einem langen Ritt in den Reihen der Rohirrim. Ihrer Heimat wieder näher als lange zuvor.

Ihr Herz raste. Ihr Atem rasselte.

Ihre Brust hob und senkte sich unter der Last der Scharniere. Schnaufend sah sie um sich. Zu ihren Füßen war das Gras besudelt mit dem Blut der Leichen. In der Luft lag der Geruch von Tod und Fleisch.

Als der Rausch der Schlacht plötzlich nachließ und der ein oder andere klare Gedanke in Dûma aufkam, lockerte sie erst den Griff um ihr Schwert. Noch vereinzelt kämpften einige der Rohirrim und Gondorianer gegen verzweifelte Orks, doch der jähe Sieg war unbestreitbar: Die Reihen der Feinde waren durchbrochen.

Ein Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken. In ihrem Magen breitete sich ein unwohles Gefühl aus.

Neben ihr kam schnaubend ein Pferd zum stehen. Sie sah zum Reiter hoch, der ihr seine Hand entgegenstreckte. Es war Éomer, der sie mit einem kräftigen Zug auf hinter sich auf sein Ross hob.

Mit einem Ruck befreite Dûma sich aus der Enge des rohirrischen Helms und sog die Luft in ihre Lungen. Ihre Haare lagen ihr verklebt auf der Stirn. Ihr Zopf hatte sich in einen verfilzten Knoten verwandelt.

Éomer ritt in eiligem Trab über das Schlachtfeld und sammelte seine verbliebenen Éored um sich und rief einige Befehle in der rohirrischen Sprache aus.

Dûma hatte inzwischen hatte die Augen geschlossen und atmete ruhiger. Ein verzerrtes Lächeln lag auf ihrem Antlitz. Sie lauschte. Orks brüllten und ebenso Ritter der Éored. Pferdehufe scharrte. Doch da war noch etwas anderes..

Trommeln.

Vertraute Töne. Bekannte Töne. Töne, die sie so lange nicht mehr gehört hatte.

„Hna-sostà, Éomer-pke.", flüsterte sie. Sie fühlte sich in einen längst vergessenen Traum versetzt.

Und die Trommeln wurden lauter.

Ein unsanfter Ruck löste sie aus ihrer Trance. Éadig lief nun im schnellen Galopp über den Pelennor. Worte im alten Rohirrisch aber auch einige aus der gemeinen Sprache schallten über das Schlachtfeld.

Sie öffnete die Augen. Um sie herum wieherten die Reiter Rohans. Vor ihr erkannte sie Théoden, tiefe Furchen über seiner Stirn.

Die Trommeln.

Mûmakil.

In der Ferne Haradrim.

Die alten Kriegsverse, gesungen in einer alten Sprache der Südländer, als die Völker noch vereint waren. Der Wind wehte die Töne herbei, wie ein tausendfach entfachter Sandsturm.

„Dûma!"

Das Stampfen der riesigen Tiere.

„ _Angriffslinie bilden!"_

Blut an ihren Händen.

„DÛMA!"

Sie wurde unsanft geschüttelt. „Dûma, du musst hier nicht töten." Éomer zog sie näher an sich. Seine Worte klangen hilflos. „Ich verlange das nicht von dir."

Sie sah ihn an und konnte nichts sagen.

Théoden führte sein Pferd nervös auf und ab und wartete darauf, dass sich seine Soldaten um ihn scharrten.

„ _ANGRIFFSLINIE BILDEN!"_

Dûma sah nicht, wie Éomer einen seiner Éored heranwinkte. „Bringe sie hinein nach Minas Tirith. Finde Gandalf Graurock. Sie soll hier nicht kämpfen.", befahl er diesem und bewegte sie dazu, auf das Ross seines Soldaten zu wechseln. Sie tat es ohne Gegenwehr.

Das Stampfen war nun ganz nah.

„ _Blast zum Angriff! Nehmt sie an der Spitze! VORWÄRTS!"_

Der Éored galoppierte, so schnell das erschöpfte Pferd noch im Stande war, über das Schlachtfeld und kam der weißen Stadt näher und näher.

Nur langsam kam sie wieder zu Sinnen.

Sie sah sich um und erschrak. Es war Fréalaf, der den Befehl erhalten hatte, sie zu schützen.

Der Soldat trieb seinen Hengst eilig vorwärts. Nicht nur einmal stolperte das Ross über die Unzahl von leblosen Körpern, die über den verdorrten Pelennor verstreut waren. Noch immer kämpften Rohirrim an der Seite von Gondorianern gegen Orks und Uruk-hai, die ihre Stellungen noch nicht aufgegeben hatten. Gleichzeitig entfernten sich die Kriegsgesänge der Haradrim wieder und desto näher erschienen die weißen Mauern der Königsstadt.

Dûma musste sich an den Zügeln des Pferdes festkrallen, um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren, denn hinter ihr verteilte Fréalaf Hiebe an die Untiere am Erdboden. Sie hörte das unwirsche Schnauben des Rosses, dessen Kräfte zur Neige gingen und trotzdem weitergaloppierte, angetrieben von seinem Herrn. Dûma erblickte schon den weißen Turm Ecthelions, als plötzlich etwas geschah. Erst hörte sie den schmerzvollen Aufschrei Fréalafs hinter ihr und im gleichen Augenblick verriss er die Zügel des Tieres, welches sich panisch wandte und sich aufbäumte. Der schwere Reiter glitt seitlich vom Sattel und riss Dûma und sein Ross mit sich, das sich nicht mehr länger auf den Hufen halten konnte. Dûmas Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck. Das letzte das sie sah, war der weiße Turm, welcher den grauen Rauchschwaden der brennenden Stadt eisern trotzte. Dann ein dumpfer Aufschlag und ein stechender Schmerz in ihrem Kopf und alles wurde dunkel.

Es war noch immer zur gleichen Tageszeit, als Dûma erwachte und in das Licht blinzelte. Den hämmernden Schmerz in ihrem Kopf ignorierend wandte sie ihren Kopf und setzte sich mit einem Ruck auf. Sie sah sich um und erkannte in einiger Entfernung Frealaf und sein Ross, blutend stilliegend. Ganz in ihrer Nähe sah sie auch die riesigen Fußstapfen eines Mûmak, welches am Boden lag. Sie stand auf und betrachtete den Rest des massigen Körpers. Das riesige Tier atmete noch unregelmäßig und bei jedem Atemzug bebte sein Torso auf und ab. Niemand hatte sich freilich darum gekümmert, das Leid des Tieres zu beenden.

Sie war gleichzeitig fasziniert und beängstigt von dessen Anblick, obschon sie früher in enger Nachbarschaft mit den eigentlich friedliebenden Mûmak-Herden gelebt hatte.

Ungeachtet der immer noch andauernden Kämpfe stand sie eine Weile nur da und atmete die Luft ein.

Sie bemerkte nicht wie sich eine gebeugte Gestalt von hinten näherte und mit einem markerschütternden Schrei auf sie los sprintete, mit gezogenem Schwert und verzweifelter Geste.

Aus einem Reflex heraus zog sie den Dolch, drehte sich im selben Augenblick um die eigene Achse und stieß dem Angreifer mit einem festen Stoß die Waffe in den Körper. Dieser sog scharf die Luft um sich ein und starrte Dûma aus dunklen Augen an. Entsetzen und Unverständnis drang aus ihnen. Sein übriges Gesicht war mit Stoff bedeckt und dunkelblau. Er ließ seinen Säbel fallen und fiel.

Dûma erstarrt im gleichen Augenblick, in welchem sie das Gesicht ihres Feindes gesehen hatte. Zitternd ließ sie ihre Hand sinken. _Blut an ihren Händen._

Sie ließ das Schwert fallen und sank auf die Knie. Zitternd beugte sie sich über den Soldat, dessen Kleidung sich nun rasch rot vor Blut färbte. Sein Atem rasselte und er stöhnte vor Schmerzen.

„Yal'e.. Kheif halak.. assif.", flüsterte sie und Tränen vernebelten ihr ihren Blick. Wie von Sinnen entzweite sie den Stoff ihres Umhangs und presste ihn auf die Wunde des Mannes.

„Kam il khasem?" Seine Worte waren nur noch ein heiseres Flüstern. Ungläubig betrachtete er die Frau, die ihm so ähnlich war und ihn doch in den Kleidern des Feindes nahezu getötet hatte.

„Assif.. assif..", schluchzte sie, verzweifelt die Blutung stoppen wollend. Tränen rannen ihr über das schmutzige Gesicht, vermischten sich mit seinem und ihrem Blut. „Assif."

Sie wusste, dass es zu spät war und dass sie ihm nicht mehr helfen konnte, doch ihre Seele schmerzte vor Schuld und Wut. Verzweifelt brach sie über seinem Körper zusammen. Ihre Arme bis zu den Ellen mit Blut durchtränkt. Die Welt schien still zu stehen. _Assif. Verzeih._

Dann wurde sie von hinten gepackt. Einen wirren Moment hoffte sie, es sei ein Feind, der sie niederstrecken und von dieser Welt erlösen würde, doch es war Éomer.

 _Éomer?_

Er zog sie von dem Manne weg und wollte sie aufrichten, doch sie wehrte sich und wollte nicht zulassen, dass man sie von ihm fortbrachte.  
"Dar al yassar shar'e!", schrie sie ihn an, „ER IST NICHT TOT!"

Sie beugte sich wieder über den Soldaten und rüttelte ihn heftig. „Assif, fadlak-ki."

Doch Éomer wurde ungeduldig und bedeutete ihr sie endlich zu begleiten.  
„Dûma, komm zu dir.", sagte er eindringlich, „Er ist gefallen, du kannst nichts mehr für ihn tun." Noch immer wehrte sie sich.

Mit einem kraftvollen Ruck zog er sie an sich und nahm ihr Gesicht in die Hände. „Hör auf mit dem Wahnsinn!" Zornig blickte sie ihn an und dann beiseite. Éomer wandte sich kurz von ihr ab und blickte zu seinen Soldaten, die ihn begleitet hatten und die Szenerie stumm beobachtet hatten.

„Fastred, sieh, was du für Fréaláf tun kannst.", und deutete in die Richtung, in der sein bester Soldat still lag.

Der Marschall legte wie so oft die Stirn in Falten und stand auf. Er nahm ihr schmutzige Hand in seine und lief zu einer Gruppe Rohirrim, bei der auch einige Pferde bereitstanden.

Leise schritt Fastred heran.

„Mein Herr, es steht nicht gut um Fréaláf. Rasch müssen wir die Häuser der Heilung erreichen."


	9. Chapter 9

Weit konnte man von hier aus blicken. Die Weiße Stadt zu ihren Füßen hatte Dûma von den hohen Fenstern ihres Gemachs einen guten Blick auf den Anduin und die Emyn Arnen im Süden. Oft richtete sich ihr Blick in den Süden in den letzten Tagen. So nahe war sie ihrer Heimat und doch so fern. Seufzend wandte sie sich vom Fenster und überlegte, wie sie der Langeweile entgegen wirken könnte, die sich langsam in ihr ausbreitete. Doch ein Klopfen an der Tür bewahrte sie vor solcherlei Gedanken.

„Tretet ein!", rief sie.

Ihre Gesichtszüge erhellten sich, als sie Déorwine erkannte, der milde lächelnd um Einlass bat.

„Nanu, wohin hat es die Wachen vor meiner Tür verschlagen?", fragte Dûma.

„Ihr solltet besser auf sie aufpassen, mein Kind, aber vielleicht trieb sie nur der Hunger in die Gaststube.", antwortete er und trat in das Zimmer.

„So wird es sein.", lachte sie und nahm zur Begrüßung seine Hände in ihre. „Welch Freude euch zu sehen, Déorwine." Sie freute sich wirklich über seine Gesellschaft, denn er war ihr ein guter Freund geworden.

Noch immer lächelte er gütig.

„Setzt euch, bitte.", bat sie ihn. Langsam setzte er sich auf einen der zwei massiven Holzstühle.

„Wie geht es Euch heute, Dûma?", fragte er und beugte sich vor.

Sie lächelte. „Danke.. schon viel besser, wenn ihr mich fragt. Die Heilerinnen machen sich viel zu große Sorgen. Sie lassen mich kaum aus den Augen und glauben wohl jede Minute, ich könne mir selbst etwas antun." Sie schnaubte belustigt.

„Nun ja.. aber wie kommt es, dass ihr nicht an dem Rat teilnehmt, den Aragorn einberief?"

„Oh, dieser ist nur einem ausgewählten Kreise vorbehalten. Doch viel lieber leiste ich Gesellschaft einer so.. bezaubernden jungen Frau."

Bei seinen letzten Worten erstarb sein Lächeln.

Seine Gesichtszüge wurden kalt.

Verwirrt lächelte Dûma trotzdem. „Ihr bringt mich in Verlegenheit."

Plötzlich erhob er sich von seinem Stuhl.

„Das war keinesfalls meine Absicht."

Seine Augen wandten sich kurz ab. Er verstummte, als ob er über etwas nachdächte.

Dann erhob er sich und richtete sich in voller Größe auf. Er sah auf sie herab und sein Blick war noch kälter. Obgleich er alt war und auf manchen beizeiten gebrechlich und schwach wirkte, so war er in diesem Augenblick das Gegenteil. Stolz blitzte in seinen Augen und seine Statur war noch immer beeindruckend.

So schritt er auf sie zu, auf sie hinabblickend und schweigend.

In diesem Moment erstarb auch ihr Lächeln. „Déorwine.. verzeiht, habe ich euch beleidigt?" Dabei schüttelte sie sachte mit dem Kopf. Nie hatte sie Angst vor diesem Manne gehabt, noch sich je unwohl gefühlt in seiner Gegenwart.

Noch eine Sekunde stand die Luft still zwischen beiden.

Dann stießen seine Hände hervor und packten sie an den Schultern. Ein einzelner Schrei kam aus ihrem Munde, aber ihr Körper war vor Schreck unfähig, sich zu regen.

Er riss sie von ihrem Stuhl auf den harten Steinboden hinunter. Mit seinem gesamten Körpergewicht zwang er sie dazu, liegen zu bleiben. Sein Blick war eisern und starr. Die Muskeln angespannt, seine Lippen zu einem fürchterlichen Grinsen verzerrt, legten sich seine großen Hände um ihren Hals. Ihre Augen weiteten sich und füllten sich mit Tränen. „Déorwine, was..?!"

Sie kam nie dazu, ihre Frage zu beenden, denn in diesem Moment drückten seine Hände so fest zu, dass sie glaubte, schon diesem Schmerz erliegen zu müssen.

„Vorbei ist es, Hure.", sprach in einer Tonfall, von dem sie nicht geglaubt hätte, dass er aus seinem Munde stammen könne.

„Du hast geglaubt, den Marschall bezirzen zu können? Dich in das Haus Eorls einheiraten willst du? Eine Haradan auf dem Throne Rohans?!"

Die letzten Worte brüllte er ihr ins Gesicht, während sein Griff um ihren Hals in keiner Sekunde nachließ. Ihre Lippen formten Worte der Erklärung, Verteidigung.. oder Gnade, doch kein Laut drang nach außen.

„Lange habe ich auf diesen Moment gewartet.."

Seine Augen waren nicht mehr die seinen. Vor Hass quollen sie aus seinem Schädel, die Adern an Armen und Händen traten hervor.

"Auf dem Schlachtfelde wolltest du nicht sterben, weder vor der Hornburg noch durch das Schwert deines eigenen Volkes auf dem Pellennor..."

Verzweifelt versuchte Dûma zu atmen. Ihr Körper wandte sich unter ihm und sie kämpfte mit der Kraft eines Menschen, der Todesangst hat. Ihre Lungen schrieen nach Sauerstoff, in ihrem Kopf hämmerte es. Ihre Augen wurden dunkel.

„Stirb, Abschaum..", raunte er und grinste wie wahnsinnig.

Ihre letzten Kräfte verließen sie.

Ihre Gedanken wurden wirr und sie begriff kaum, warum sie plötzlich wieder einen Atemzug tun konnte. Der Mann über ihr war weggerissen worden. Rasselnd sog sie die Luft um sich herum ein und es war, als ob es der erste ihres Lebens war. Ihr war so schwindelig.. Hustend rollte sie sich auf die Seite.

Unterdessen war in dem Gemach ein erbitterter Kampf zwischen Déorwine und dem rohirrischen Soldaten, der plötzlich aufgetaucht war, entfacht. Er wurde auf dem Steinboden ausgetragen, denn keiner von beiden trug eine Waffe. Fäusten trafen auf Schläfen und Mägen, Blut spritzte und Schreie drangen aus dem Zimmer. Und es war in jedem Moment, in dem der Soldat Déorwine niederwarf und dessen Kopf mit einem fürchterlichen Geräusch auf die Kante des Holzbettes aufschlug. Noch ein Schrei drang aus seinem Munde, dann sackte er tot zusammen.

Der andere ging mit schnellen Schritten zu der noch immer am Boden liegenden Dûma, deren Atem nun schnell ging.  
„Dûma..", flüsterte der Mann und kniete sich neben den zitternden Körper.

„Atmet ruhig. Ruhig.." Er versuchte ihr mit leisen Worten die Angst zu nehmen und legte sie wieder sanft auf den Rücken um ihren Lungen mehr Platz zu geben. Seine rauen Hände nahmen ihr Gesicht und er raunte: „Dûma, habt keine Angst mehr, ihr müsst langsam atmen, bitte." Kaum merklich kam sie seiner Aufforderung nach, trotzdem war ihr Gesicht noch immer kreidebleich und ihr Atem ging unnatürlich laut. Ihre Brust hob und senkte sich unregelmäßig. Erst jetzt wagte sie die Augen zu öffnen. Jegliches Wort blieb ihr im Halse stecken, stattdessen rann ihr eine einzige Träne über die Wange. Sie sah ihn weiter nur an und sah ihn zum ersten Mal seit sie ihn kannte, lächeln. Die Welt schien verdreht. Es war Fréaláf.

Beide starrten sich noch immer unentwegt an, als mehrere Personen im Laufschritt das Zimmer betraten. Einen kurzen, geschockten Moment hielt der Marschall inne, um im nächsten auf die am Boden liegende Frau zuzugehen.  
„Was zur Hölle ist hier passiert?" Der Marschall traute seinen Augen kaum. Er sah Dûma ins Gesicht und stellte erleichtert fest, dass es ihr gut ging. Dann kniete er sich neben seinen Waffenmeister, dessen erstarrtes Antlitz die Decke fixierte. Es schien unerklärbar, was vorgefallen sein mag. Mit einer leichten Bewegung seiner Hand schloss er die Augen des Toten und sah nun Fréaláf in die Augen. Dieser legte Dûmas Hals kurz frei und deutete auf die offensichtlichen Würgemale.  
„Ich kam gerade noch zur rechten Zeit.", sagte er kurz.

„Unmöglich.", flüsterte Éomer und schüttelte den Kopf. „Unmöglich.", wiederholte er eindringlicher. Dann hob er Dûmas kleinen Körper auf seine Arme und trug sie aus dem Zimmer, in dem sich rasch eine furchterregende Blutlache ausgebreitet hatte. Seine Begleiter, die noch immer im Türrahmen standen, sahen ihn vorsichtig an, als erwarteten sie einen Befehl. Doch Éomer ging wortlos an ihnen vorbei und drückte Dûma nur noch fester an sich.

Es war ein weiterer Weg von den Krankengemächern zu denen der Edelleute aus Rohan und Gondor. Viele Gesichter sahen den Marschall fragend an, doch dieser setzte seinen Weg schweigend fort.

„Lass' mich runter, Éomer.", murmelte Dûma, die ihre Augen geöffnet hatte und langsam zu verstehen begann, was geschehen war. „Wirklich, ich kann allein gehen.", wiederholte sie.

„Nein.", antwortete Éomer schlicht und ging an den Wachen vorbei zu seinem Gemach. Erst als man die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen hatte, ließ er sie auf ihren eigenen Füßen stehen.


	10. Chapter 10

Stunden waren vergangen seit der letzten Besprechung zwischen den edlen Herren Gondos, Rohans und des Zauberers.

Eomer wandte sich von Dûma ab und setzte sich auf das prächtige Bett, welches in der Mitte des Raumes platziert war. Gleichzeitig begrub er sein Gesicht in seinen Händen und sank in sich zusammen. Nichts als Verzweiflung zeigte diese Geste.

Dann stützte er sich mit den Ellbogen auf den Knien ab und starrte auf die dunkeleichene Kommode ihm gegenüber.

„König Theoden, mein Onkel. Er ist gefallen.", sprach er.

Dûma schritt zu ihm und setzte sich neben ihn. Die Decken waren flauschig-weich.

Wortlos saßen sie so ein paar Minuten nebeneinander.

Sie berührte ihn am Arm.

Er zuckte zusammen, ob dieser plötzlichen Berührung. „Der neue König wird Rohan zurück ins Licht führen.", sagte sie.

Er nahm seine Hände von seinem Kinn und sah sie an.  
„Es wird kein Licht mehr geben im Westen. Aragorn will morgen bei Sonnenaufgang zum Schwarzen Tor reiten und mit letzter Kraft die Streitmacht Mordors herausfordern. Saurons Blick soll sich auf uns richten."

Sie hörte ihm zu, aber erwiderte seinen Blick nicht, sondern streichelte kaum merklich mit den Fingerspitzen über sein dünnes Hemd.  
„Dann ist die Geschichte des Halblings aus Helms Klamm also wahr. Der Eine Ring wird vernichtet werden.", erzählte sie gedankenversunken.

„Der Rat hat beschlossen, es sei die einzige Möglichkeit..", fuhr Éomer fort und Dûma beendete den Satz: „.. die Völker Mittelerdes von der dunklen Macht zu befreien. Alle Völker." Fügte sie hinzu. Mit halb geöffneten Augen fuhr sie über seinen Oberarm zum obersten Knopf seines Gewands und öffnete diesen langsam.

Noch immer sah er sie an. Wieder legte er seine Stirn in tiefe Falten.

„Dann muss es getan werden.", schloss sie und öffnete einen Knopf nach dem anderen und legte Stück für Stück nackte Haut freit. Wie zufällig berührte sie hier und da ein Stück seines Körpers. „Morgen."  
Er erschauerte.

An einer Stelle seiner Schulter hielt sie inne. Ihre Finger ruhten auf der Stelle, an der sich einst eine Orkklinge in sein Fleisch gerammt hatte und er daraufhin fast verblutet wäre. Noch immer zeichnete sich eine Narbe ab.

In diesem Moment griff er nach ihrer Hand. Ihre Reaktion war zu langsam und er hielt sie fest. Sie sah ihn an.

Dann küsste er sie.

Erst zaghaft und fragend. Er sah ihr in die Augen, als er kurz von ihren Lippen ließ. Doch sie erwiderte den Kuss umso mehr und er berührte ihr Gesicht mit beiden Händen. Sehnsüchtig schmiegte sie ihren Körper seinem entgegen und genoss diese ganz und gar unsittliche Situation. Er tat es ihr gleich und als er begann mit seinen Händen ihre Hüften, ihre Taille und ihren Busen zu liebkosen, wusste sie: Sie würden sich lieben. Diese Nacht und alle Nächte.


End file.
